


Impasse

by katesbishops



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/F, brief mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous prompted : propunk - bank vault - "Well, it seems as if we're at a bit of an impasse."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted : propunk - bank vault - "Well, it seems as if we're at a bit of an impasse."

it started as a hobby.

something for themselves, something they could do together, something that the DYAD wouldn't know about.

it became a job.

it's easy really, when you have two genetic identicals, and one with the master key to the DYADs bank vaults.

all rachel had to do was walk in and show the key card, it wasn't necessarily stealing, because even though she had never been explicitly told she could take money from the vault, leekie _had_ said

"what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

leekie could have her body, her biology. but in return she would take his money.

every night rachel would walk into the bank, swiping the key card and smiling when the words 'ACCESS' flashed across the screen. by the time she got into the vault sarah was already there, tossing cash into a big bag.

rachel was the decoy, sarah was the mastermind and together, they were the perfect team.

it didn't take long for the DYAD to realize how quickly their money was disappearing, but there was no need for rachel to fret. she was the DYADs angel, their _proclone_ , they would never suspect her.

robbing the bank is all fun and games.

until someone gets hurt, that is.

it was weeks after they had started the business, and everything was going swimmingly. in and out in the blink of an eye.

but a lot of things can happen in the blink of an eye, such as, getting shot in the leg.

they don't know who or what tipped the guards off, and they may never find out, but in that moment, was pure panic. the alarm blared so loud that sarah might have missed the shriek that escaped rachels mouth as she fell to ground, if rachel hadn't grabbed her foot along the way. sarah turned back in horror, dropping the bag of money on instinct and falling to her knees, putting her hand on rachels leg, feeling the blood that pooled around them.

"well, it seems as if we're at a bit of an impasse." rachels eyes were wide and her words hinted at giving up, but her voice was defiant.

sarah wasn't sure what to do, she knew the guards were coming, and she could not carry rachel out, there wasn't enough time.

"go," rachel said in a hushed voice. "get out of here, they'll spare me, they won't be as kind to you."

sarah was reluctant, but she trusted rachel, after all this, and so she picked up the bag of money, and ran.

and as she looked back at rachel, sitting in the puddle of her own blood, she feared that this may be the last time she saw her.


End file.
